


Why Not Both?

by Merfreak



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfreak/pseuds/Merfreak
Summary: Basically porn with very little plot.





	Why Not Both?

It was another summer day in Maine, and with tourists crowding the large beaches, you set off to one of the small hidden coves that Arthur and you had found when you were running around as children. After climbing carefully over a wall of sharp, craggy rocks, you dropped down onto the sand of the small half circle shaped cove. It was perfectly deserted and you heaved a sigh of relief. You walked a little ways forwards before dropping your battered tote bag and kicking off your sandals. Your toes curled into the hot sand and a lazy smile twisted up the corners of your lips. You were brought back to reality by a bead of sweat rolling down the side of your face. You grimaced and wiped it away, running your hand across your brow as well. Fuck it was hot. That prompted you to tug off your tank top and pull off your shorts, leaving you in your black bikini. You pulled your massive beach towel out of your bag and spread it out over the sand, using a few mid-sized rocks nearby to weigh the corners down. After tucking your clothes into your tote bag to keep them from blowing away, you jogged down to the water. 

Sometimes, not often, there were riptides near these secluded areas, but a careful scan of the water revealed no outward signs of one today. You still knew better than to swim further out than the protective walls of the cove. Sucking in a deep breath, you dove into the water, a few quick strokes taking you forward. You surfaced and flipped over onto your back, relishing the cool waters. Your mind floated to Arthur and the days you used to waste here, you watching him practice his underwater breathing and fighting, being sure to splash him if he ever got too cocky. As the two of you had grown up, he was around less and less, off saving the world, you presumed, but you missed him. 

A different sound made you prick up your ears and you twisted upright, treading water as your eyes scanned your surroundings. You saw a shock wave traveling towards the cove from the open ocean, something very fast was moving just under the surface. You quickly swam over to a rock outcropping and tucked yourself behind it; not out of sight if someone was really looking for you, but completely hidden if the person was pre-occupied. As the shockwave drew closer, you could make out a figure underneath the water, and as they surfaced at the shore, you could tell it was Arthur. Speak of the devil. 

He didn’t notice you as you swam over to him, or as you quietly stood and walked up behind him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped up onto his back, locking your legs around his waist. His hands quickly went to your arms around his neck, probably to hurl you off of him, you guessed. Before he could do anything too serious, you leaned forward and said “Scared you?”. Laughing, you let go of him and slid off his back. He whirled around, a smirk instantly taking over his face when he saw you. 

“(Y/N), I should’ve guessed.” He laughed, crossing his arms defiantly. “And no, you absolutely did not scare me.” 

“Could’ve fooled me, you nearly jumped out of your skin.” You snickered. “What was it Vulko always said? ‘Always be aware of your surroundings.’” You said in a mocking rendition of advisor Vulko’s voice. “If I were a bad guy, you would’ve been so screwed.” 

“Oh please, like you could ever beat me in a fight.” Arthur laughed, throwing a slow, fake punch your way. You easily blocked it with your forearm and took a step closer. 

“Have done before.” You smiled, raising your eyebrows. You brought your fist up to lightly tap him in the chest, and he easily grabbed your wrist. 

“Not since we were teenagers.” Arthur retaliated, still grinning. He grabbed your other wrist with his free hand and held them both in between the two of you, your hands inches away from his bare chest. You noticed his eyes flick down the length of your body for just a half second before returning to your face. 

“How hard could it really be?” You smirked before breaking your wrists free from his grasp in a quick half circle movement, then bringing your hands up to his chest and pushing him backwards. He took a few steps back to recover his balance. 

“Oh, okay, bring it, (Y/N).” He laughed before walking forward to you. He threw a punch which you easily ducked, then you grabbed his shoulder and used his weight to help lightly drive your knee into his stomach. You knew there was probably no chance in hell that you could actually hurt him, but you were still going to respect the play fight rules and hold back on full strength. Since your body was close enough to his after your attack, he quickly wrapped an arm around you, grabbing your waist, and flipped your body around so he had your back pinned against his front, his arm going around your neck. You reached your arm out, then pulled back, elbowing him just below his sternum. He let go and you whirled around behind him and kicked your foot into the back of his knee, making his knees buckle, and sending him to the ground. He flipped over so he was sitting on the sand, but before he could get up, you walked over and put one foot on his chest, pinning him down in an over-exaggerated conqueror’s pose. 

“And the great Aquaman goes down!” You shouted to the empty cove. “The crowd goes wild! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! (Y/N)!” You made exaggerated bows to a pretend crowd. Just then you felt Arthur’s hands grab firmly onto your leg that was still set on his chest. You looked down, and opened your mouth to swear, but before you could do anything, he twisted your leg and flipped you onto the ground next to him. “You little shit.” You gasped, as the air that had been knocked out of you finally returned. The two of you lay next to each other on the sand as you both caught your breath. Arthur finally let out a laugh and stood up, coming to stand slightly above you, he extended his hand. You let him pull you to your feet. Before you could let go of his hand he pulled you close to him and whispered in your ear. 

“I told you you couldn’t beat me in a fight.” He pulled back and dropped your hand, grinning ear to ear. He was so obviously antagonizing you, and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Your eyes flashed and you brought up your hand and jabbed your finger into his chest. 

“You’re a dick, you cheated, you know that last part didn’t count, in a fair fight-” you didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence because suddenly Arthur’s hand was on your lower back, and he had pulled you forward, colliding your lips with his. 

Altogether too quickly, you two broke apart, but he didn’t move his hand from your back. “Was that for real, or just to make me shut up?” You asked, your voice breathy. 

“Why can’t it be both?” He replied with a small, self-satisfied smirk. 

“Oh, this argument isn’t over.” You muttered before reaching your hands up, one hooking over his shoulder, the other tangling in his hair and pulling his lips back to yours. 

“Duly noted.” Arthur replied as you pressed kisses along his jaw. You felt his hand migrate from your back to light on your ass. He gently squeezed before bringing his other hand down as well. You wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped up, locking your legs around his waist. His hands stayed on the backs of your upper thighs, holding you firmly in place as you cupped his face, deepening your kiss. You pulled away for air, and as you did so, Arthur ran his lips down your jaw and to your neck where he nipped at the skin before gently laving the spot with his tongue. A breathy moan broke free from your lips and you tipped your head backwards to give him better access. He hiked you up to get a better grip on your thighs, this however also resulted in your core being ground against his abdomen. Your legs reflexively tightened around his waist.

“Fuck, Arthur.” You groaned. You saw him grin, then he repeated the action, eliciting another moan from you. “You are such a dick.” You laughed, burying your head in his shoulder. He squeezed your thighs in response. “Beach towel, go.” You said, pulling your head back up and pointing to your towel that was still spread out a short way up the beach. 

“Whatever you say.” Arthur grinned before beginning to walk across the sand to the towel, still carrying you. Once the two of you reached the beach towel, he knelt down and let you fall onto the towel on your back. You scrambled up onto your knees, and he watched as you reached behind your back and untied your bathing suit top, letting the fabric fall from your body. Arthur came to kneel in front of you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you against him, biting at your lower lip every so often. You pushed him backwards and he fell onto his back, his legs going out straight. You straddled him, then leaned down and began to kiss your way up his chest, pausing a moment to lightly suck his neck before finally pressing your lips back to his. You felt one of his hands come up to your hip, and the other one begin to caress your breast. He tweaked your nipple and you gasped, giving him access to slip his tongue into your mouth. The hand that was resting on your thigh began to inch inwards, softly stroking the sensitive skin of your inner thigh before lighting on your covered mound. A few feather light touches of his fingers had you grinding down on his covered bulge, which you could feel growing by the second. 

Without warning, Arthur’s hands came up and grabbed your waist and he flipped the two of you over so he was now kneeling over you. You whined at the sudden lack of friction and Arthur laughed. He languidly dragged his hands down the length of your body, sending tingles across your skin with every touch, until he finally hooked his fingers around your bikini bottoms. You lifted your hips as he worked them off and threw them to the side. Before you could do anything, he grabbed your legs and hooked them over his shoulders. He attacked your clit with almost intimidating force, sucking and nipping at it. Your moans were free flowing from your mouth as you brought one of your hands to your breast to massage it. Arthur noticed, and chuckled against you, the vibrations pushing you even further. Without warning, he brought one of his hands up, and as he continued his ministrations on your clit, he worked a finger deep inside, you, then another. He began to pump two fingers in and out, and you practically melted. You could feel your edge coming but before you could come, Arthur stopped. 

“No!” You gasped, lifting your head up. 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He said, and you let your head fall back with annoyance. Fine, you thought. If he was going to edge you, you’d do the same to him. You sat up and saw him unbuckling his pants. You crawled forward on your knees and brought your hands up to help him. As soon as his pants had been tossed aside, you grabbed his member and ran your hand up and down it a few times. You ducked your head down slightly and licked the underside of his cock, focusing on the large vein. You heard him groan from above you, and that was all the encouragement you needed to fully engulf him in your mouth. Fuck he’s long, you thought as you fought back your gag reflex. Once you adjusted, you began to move your head along his length, starting slowly, then quickly picking up speed. You felt his fingers knot in your hair, and you glanced up, meeting his eyes. Maintaining eye contact, you let your fingers slide down your body, landing at your heat, you began to slowly rub your clit. You felt Arthur’s fingers tighten in your hair. Oh, he liked that. 

Barely a minute later, he was pulling your mouth off of him, and pushing you back onto the towel. He hovered over you, positioning himself at your entrance, and then he began to slowly push himself in. If you had thought he was long when you were sucking him off, you absolutely weren’t prepared for how long he felt inside of you. Once he was all the way in, he paused for a moment to let you adjust to his length. Slowly he began pushing in and out, building up a rhythm and a fire. 

“Ah, fuck, (Y/N).” He groaned. He moved his fingers down to your slit and without breaking your rhythm, began to circle your clit again. You moaned and entwined one of your hands in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. It didn’t seem to take long before you could feel your orgasm building up. 

“Arthur, I’m going to come.” You moaned, pulling at his hair. 

“That’s right baby, come long and hard for me. You know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you? Wanted your pretty little mouth on me? Wanted to make you scream my name?” He growled into your ear as he picked up speed, hammering into you. Your moans were coming fast and short now. 

“Fuck, fuck, Arthur!” You screamed as your orgasm finally hit, tearing through you. As your walls spasmed around him, you could feel Arthur’s rhythm falter as his edge approached too. With one last thrust, you felt him release. He pulled out of you and flopped down on the towel next to you, catching his breath. You turned onto your side and rested your head on his shoulder, your fingertips tracing the tattoos on his chest. 

“Now…what were you saying about a fair fight?” He asked, and you could hear the smile in his voice. 

“You know what, I think I’m prepared to call it a draw.” You replied with a laugh. You felt him chuckle and then press a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
